Les as-tu trouvé
by SillyLand-Ambassador
Summary: Aragorn et Eomer cherchent leurs deux amis qui se sont volatilisés... Et les retrouvent plutôt... Occupés.


**_Une petite idée marrante (j'espère ! ^^) qui m'est venue je ne sais même plus comment... _**

**_Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient mais j'en fait cependant ce que je veux, même s'ils sont la propriété de Tolkien et de Jackson. _**

**_Bonne lecture en tout cas !_**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

**Les as-tu trouvé... **

L'ordre était revenu en Terre du Milieu depuis la quête de la Communauté et tous ses membres s'étaient un peu dispersés une fois la paix rétablie, retrouvant leurs foyers et la chaleur des leurs. Tous avaient eu le temps de s'accommoder à leur nouvelle vie depuis le sacrement de celui qu'on avait appelé jusqu'alors le Rôdeur.

Legolas et Gimli étaient revenus depuis peu de leur grand voyage qui semblait avoir soudé pour de bon cette amitié nouvelle et rarissime entre un nain et un elfe, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Aragorn. Ils ne se quittaient littéralement plus et même leurs taquineries étaient désormais empreintes d'un quelque chose de différent, à la fois plus gentilles et plus intimes.

Puis ils avaient reçu un message d'Eomer qui les invitait dans le royaume des cavaliers, voulant partager avec eux de bons souvenirs de batailles et se retrouver entre amis, ce qu'ils avaient tous trois accepté avec joie.

Ils étaient arrivés au Roan dans la matinée et leurs retrouvailles s'étaient faites dans la joie et l'allégresse, ils avaient chevauché quelques heures (Gimli refusant catégoriquement de prendre un cheval tout seul et se retrouvant, comme autrefois, à cavaler derrière l'elfe) et cela rappela à tous de bons souvenirs, ne préférant pas revenir sur les mauvais qui l'accompagnaient.

Puis ils avaient déjeuné et, au bout d'un moment passé à discuter, l'elfe et le nain avaient dit vouloir se promener et visiter, habitude prise de tout vouloir voir partout pendant leur voyage, ce que les deux rois accordèrent en riant alors qu'eux continuèrent leur discussion passionnante sur les joies et les galères du règne. Seulement, les deux compagnons ne revenaient pas et, même s'il n'était pas dans leur habitude et idée de s'inquiéter, ils trouvaient étrange qu'au bout d'aussi longtemps, les deux amis ne soient pas de retour. Ce fut donc d'un commun accord qu'ils partirent chacun de leur côté les chercher, qui sait, peut-être s'étaient-ils perdu quelque part, et Aragorn avait déjà eu le plaisir de revenir ici quand ses amis étaient parti et connaissait donc le lieu mieux qu'eux.

Seulement, ils ne se trouvaient ni dans la ville, ni dans les écuries et leur cheval était toujours là.

Il alla donc chercher dans les salles d'armes, la cuisine, puis finalement partit dans l'aile des invités et s'apprêtait à toquer à leur porte lorsqu'il entendit du bruit à l'intérieur. Il vit la porte entr'ouverte, sûrement mal refermée dans la précipitation, et ce fut avec stupeur qu'il découvrit Legolas, chevauchant avec exultation Gimli, tous deux bien trop occupés pour le remarquer.

Il semblerait qu'ils avaient fait plus qu'approfondir les liens de leur amitié pendant leur si fantastique voyage...

Il resta figé sur le seuil, son esprit ayant totalement quitté son corps, et réussit sans qu'on ne puisse dire comment à refermer le panneau de bois sans un bruit et à repartir en sens inverse, toujours trop abasourdit pour avoir la moindre réaction. A ce moment là Eomer arriva, quelque peu essoufflé, et lui demanda en voyant sa tête :

- Les as-tu trouvé ?

Aragorn, plus rouge que lorsqu'il avait avoué son amour à sa reine, ne pouvait aligner deux mots, tellement choqué que le roi du Roan voulut aller voir par lui même... Ce que le roi du Gondor stoppa net en lui barrant le passage du bras tout en lui soufflant, l'air encore ailleurs :

- Je te conseille de ne pas y aller si tu ne veux pas rester hanté par cette vision jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

Et, sentant sans savoir pourquoi un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale, Eomer hocha de la tête et fit demi tour, filant sans demander son reste.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

_Voilaaa, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Moi en tout cas, je ne me lasse jamais de lire du Gimlas et je rêvais de tomber un jour sur la réaction d'Aragorn lorsqu'il les prendrait la main dans le sac... Donc j'ai écrit ma propre version ! _

_La review et moi-même vous aimons ! (n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! ^^)  
_

_Bisous mes loutres !_


End file.
